Where my legend ends, and my life begins
by Archesa
Summary: "Legends don't burn down villages!" It was the first time I ever heard his voice. But at this exact moment, I somehow knew my fate was forever bound to his. Ulfric x Dovahkiin drabble! Fluff, fluff, fluff and... lots of fluff!
1. Where the legend ends

_"Legends don't burn down villages!"_

_It was the first time I ever heard his voice. But at this exact moment, I somehow knew my fate was forever bound to his. I would either die by his hand or in his arms._

The first rays of sunlight beaming through the windows woke me up. I turned around, laying a loving gaze upon my husband, still asleep by my side and smiled. I stroked his long golden leonine mane of hair and kissed his forehead. My beloved stirred but did not wake.

I had been reliving our first encounter every night for the last week or so. The fear and anguish I had felt facing Imperials, facing Elenwen, facing the headman's ax... it had all melted away. Only remained images of the man sitting next to me in the carriage, gagged and hands-tied, of the man who stayed behind to help wounded soldiers while I was to escape with Ralof, of the man I didn't know then but I would marry one day.

"Could you please stop starring at me while I sleep..."

His voice low and husky from sleepiness made my heart jump in my chest.

"Why should I?", I whispered with a smile.

He smiled back and opened his arms for me. I laid against him, enjoying his presence, his warmth, his scent. Hugging him tight, I drifted back to sleep.

Throught blood and battle, tears and dirt, rage and flames, I had come to this day...  
I was Eliana Evergreen Stormcloak, Dovahkiin and new High-Queen of Skyrim. And this is how my legend ends... and my life finally begins!

* * *

_**Alrighty then... I got a little obcessive with Ulfric these past few days... so I have started a new game all over again (without completing the previous one ^^) just to be sure I did things right, and give me inspiration to write a fanficiton! Funny thing is... I think and write faster than I play so... I reach the end before I even start!**_  
_**So, here is this little drabble... I still don't know if I am going to turn this into a whole story (the whole thing being a flash-back) or just leave it be.**_

_**Still, I hope you enjoyed! :) Reviews will be most appreciated! :)**_


	2. Teaser - The Dragon and the Bear

**_Prologue - 17th of Last Seed - 4 E 201 - Helgen_**

A cold mist enveloped the surroundings of the carriage. The red-haired girl struggled to crack her eyes open. A throbbing pain on the back of her head suddenly brought back her memories of the past few hours, of the past few days. Pain and panic overwhelming her, she looked frantically around her and realized she was no longer in Falkreath hold.

"Hey you!"

She turned her gaze towards the blond soldier in blue uniform sitting in front of her.

"Thought you'd never wake! It's been almost two hours since they got you on our little trip. How did you end up there?", the young man asked. "Said '_Talos bless you!_' to one of these damn elves?", he joked. "You tried to cross the border, right?", he stated more than he asked. "Walked right into that imperial ambush. Same as us… and that thief over there.", he added turning his head to the man on his left.

"Damn stormcloaks!", the so designated thief cursed. "Skyrim was fine until you came along! The Empire was nice and lazy… If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell!"

Eliana felt her consciousness fade. Exhausted, she laid her head in my palms, her fingers rubbing on her temples, trying to use restoration magic to stop her headache, but the ties around her wrists kept her from gathering any magicka.

"You there!"

She straightened, realizing the thief was now talking to her.

"You and I, we shouldn't be here! It's these stormcloaks the Empire wants!", he spat.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief!", the stormcloak soldier sighted.

"Shut up back there!"

The young girl gave the imperial soldier who drove the carriage a nasty look and returned to her… _conversation_ with the other prisoners.

Right next to her was a man in his late forties, dressed in fine clothing, gagged and hands-tied. Eliana couldn't help but stare. His ageless grey eyes met hers, burning like hot metal and as deadly and cold as an ice wraith; it felt like a steel sword had pierced into her soul. She fought not to blink. To her, he looked like an old sabre-cat: noble and dangerous, calm, calculating but his eyes burning with a quiet yet violent anger. It was hard not to be fascinated by him, but she wondered what could draw _his_ eyes to her.

* * *

_**Here's a teaser of my new fanfiction, sequel of this 'one shot', I will keep this way. The whole story is called "The Dragon and the Bear", rated T for later chapters :) Hope you'll like it! Don't forget to rate and review! :)**_


End file.
